Drabbles!
by magentalover
Summary: A collection of drabbles oneshots and fluff about my favorite characters! rated teen for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles!**

**By magentalover**

**A/N: This is a bit of a gift asking for your forgiveness since I have been M.I.A. for a long while. This is dedicated to anyone who still recognize my name, and any new faces. I promise to get back on Revenge and Revolution soon!**

**Disclaimer- RHPS belongs to the wonderful world of Riffy O'Brien**

**Twenty reasons I hate this situation. By Magenta Vitus**

I hate that I can't tell you how much I care about you or how much I miss you no matter how much my heart wants to without you just putting it off to sibling love.

I hate that you stress over everything, and I yet have found a way to make you see your perfect. It's pretty hard for me to kill a GPA with fire.

I hate that ever since I've found out you like Sydnie (that stupid ditzy two-faced bitch of an ex-cheerleader) that I haven't stopped looking for a way to look more like her in your eyes.

I hate that you can reply yeah or lol to any text I send you when an actually conversation can make my week.

I hate the way I have to imagine curling up in your arms to get a wink of sleep anymore.

I hate knowing that I would sleep a hundred times better if I actually were sleeping in your arms.

I hate that everything you do can make me smile like an idiot no matter how small of how long ago it actually happened.

I hate how you seem oblivious to how much I love you when I know you're a genius, and that any moron would be able to see the way I light up around you.

I hate that when ever I get close to you I feel this wonderful warmth radiating off you and I can't help but want to jump into your arms and stay there forever, but since I can't I feel this empty, bitter, and lonely coldness when I walk away.

I hate that I can remember you smile and warmth and get shivers from it at the worse times, and then when I'm desperately trying to recall them I can't recreate it perfectly.

I hate that I would be perfectly content staring at you from across the room and drool all day if it wasn't for the fact that I rather you not be afraid of me.

I hate that I know your schedule better than my own on most days, and just where to be to possibly get a glance of the back of your head or your smile, and on a good day a wave. I'm also afraid that you'll find out I know basically where you are at any given time of the day.

I hate that I'm not with you more of that time.

I hate that you see me at the end of the day when I'm at my worse when I'm babbling like a fool, or when I just want to go home and cry.

I hate that some days it's you that makes me want to cry.

I hate that no matter how many days you make me want to cry, you'll always make me smile more.

I hate that I've heard that my eyes are beautiful so many times, yet I'll never hear it from you, and that I'll never be able to tell you that I practically go deaf when I look into your eyes, and that have the most gorgeous eyelashes ever, and that I doubt I could go very long without seeing your smile.

I hate that I don't have a single picture that truly captures your smile.

I hate that you'll never be able to read this.

I hate that out all twenty reasons I hate this situation that I haven't been able to find one flaw which was the original intention of write this rubbish down. Oh well, just another page of my journal to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabbles!**

**By magentalover**

**A/N- This is the sequel to the long forgotten "Columbia Goes to the Dentist" one shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS!**

"Columbia calm down!" Magenta scolded the antsy adult as she herself was shaking.

"Oh but Mags! I hate shots! Even you're afraid of them, and you aren't afraid of anything! You even kissed that snake at the petting zoo last month!" Columbia whined.

Not able to argue Columbia's statements, Magenta turned to her brother. He was driving the old pick up truck towards the dreadful doctor's office. Magenta had always liked the doctor's office, she even considered becoming a doctor when she was a kid, but that was until they brought out the shots. She rather be sane for a day than go and get shots. " Riff Raff," she started meekly, which was out of character for her, " How do you know I need shots too? I mean we're not even human!"

"Before we came to Earth I did some research on illnesses and such. Some illnesses are able to hurt us too, and the vaccines are very similar. I'd hate to let anything hurt my most precious sister." Riff Raff explained, putting a hand on her delicate face where she sat between him and Columbia in the small cab of the truck.

"So you have to get shots too?" Magenta asked, sorry that she had been so stupid as to not ask him.

"Mm hm." Riff replied as he neared the office.

"Then why didn't you bring Frankie?" Columbia whined.

"Because I don't give a damn about Frank's health." He replied putting the truck in park, noting Columbia's pout increase.

The trio was quite a sight to see. All talking momentarily stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the occasional cough of a patient or the whine of a child who was also about to get shots until the murmuring started. "Hello," Riff Raff started, "We're Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus, and Columbia Anslong. We have an appointment for shots." he explained calmly to the lady at the desk as both of the girls winced at the word shot.

"Okay, go ahead and plop a squat and we'll be with ya in a sec." the woman said with a New York style accent, while typing something into a computer.

The procedure was a lot like it had been the day before at the dentist office. Once they were in the office they had to wait for the doctor. Finally after waiting for ages a man dressed in a lab coat and khaki slacks walked in. "Who's first?" he said overly cheerful while snapping on a rubber glove.

"I think Columbia better go first," Riff Raff said.

"Yes, but she's going to need to be held down unless you want her to repeat how she was yesterday." Magenta explained to the tall bald man.

"Well, we have little kids sit on someone's lap, and they hold them down. Would that work?" the doctor asked surprised that they were talking about a full grown woman.

"Let's try." Magenta said sitting down, followed by a still shaky Columbia. Magenta had always been surprisingly stronger than Riff, and was much more comforting. The doctor proceeded to give her the shot, and Columbia ran out of the room bawling.

"Your turn Magenta." the doctor said preparing the next needle. It was smaller than she remembered, but her eyes still involuntarily grew due to fright and Riff Raff grabbed her hand, and the doctor repeated the procedure. Magenta smiled and stood and Riff Raff took her place, and the procedure was repeated a third time.

Once they had finished getting their shots, Magenta grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear "Not as bad as in Transylvania, huh?"

"Not even close." He replied with a smile. He forgot to mention to his dear red-headed sister that it wasn't the same ten needle procedure, which was more effective and painful, that they used in Transylvania

"Why didn't you tell me!" Magenta laughed punching him in the arm as they approached the truck.

"Ow! There's still a hole there dear sister!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm with a scowl.

They got into the truck to find a happy Columbia sucking on a green lollipop. When asked who had given it to her she replied a nice red-headed doctor name Nation gave it to her. "You know, enough of those and you'll just end up back at the dentist, Columbia." Magenta said laughing at the events of the past two days. No sooner than she finished Columbia had rolled down the window and thrown the remainder of the lollipop out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ring Around the Lesbians**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer: Richard O'Brien owns RHPS and all associated characters.**

I can't love her. It was as simple as that, I couldn't allow it. No matter how much I depend on her kindness, or how beautiful I think she is I can't let myself fall; not again. She'd probably be disgusted, and I would lose the last thing I loved in this castle in a blink of an eye. I sat on my tiny daybed trying to pull myself together not wanting to cry after seeing Riff Raff and Magenta fooling around in the kitchen, but after Frankie taking Eddie and not being allowed to leave the castle I was already close to an emotion breakdown. Most of the castle has grown accustomed to my screams and squeals that come with wearing my emotions on my sleeve, but today I was too sick and tired of life to even do that. "You know she hates it when you cry." I whispered to myself as I violently wiped the first few tears that managed to escape.

"You know I do." Magenta said gently from the door before coming to put an arm around me. Even a friendly gesture like this was enough to make my heart swell. The feisty domestic really did have a very sweet and caring side to her. I doubt anyone other than Riff and I have seen it since she had left Transylvania on this god awful mission. Frankie's (which was really Riff's) plan to create life had destroyed too many lives in such a short time, and number would just increase as Frankie started to harvest parts and continued his love affairs with the intergalactic population as a whole. "What's wrong Columbia?" Magenta was gently rubbing my back now and I can feel my blood begin to boil the way it does when you're around a crush. Normally that sudden increase of adrenaline and the sight of her perfection would be enough to be a giggling mess, but not today, not now.

"Well to start off," I sniffled, not realizing until I tried to speak how much I actually had started to cry since Magenta had joined me, "Frankie is upstairs with Eddie and a new girl he brought home from the cinema last night." I said finally defeated by emotions and burying myself into her jasmine-scented shoulder.

"Oh Columbia," she tightened the grip around my small, and now sobbing body, "I'm so sorry. You know how the master is, but taking Eddie like that is low even for him. Neither of them must realize how much they are missing out on by leaving you here with me."

I suddenly realized that I couldn't help but to fall in love with this beautiful woman who had been the only one to show me any kindness since I ran away from home. "I love you Magenta" was all I could say at that point.

"I love you too Columbia." I knew that she just thought I was only thankful to have her at the moment, and that she meant it in a motherly, friendly way, but it was enough for me to relax a little. I curled up on her lap with my face nuzzling her sweet soft stomach as I pretended to fall asleep, as she gently stroked my short cherry red hair.

At some point we must have fallen asleep because we both woke with a start when Frankie hollered for Magenta- something like "get your lazy fat ass down here and make dinner for me and my guests- which sent daggers through my heart knowing how sensitive Magenta was about her weight already, despite how perfect her curves were. She carefully sat me up and kissed me on the forehead before leaving to go and make dinner. I know she was silently praying that she wouldn't be too late, and didn't already earn Riff Raff another beating. It's sickening to think I still love that monster. Only I could be in love with the beauty and the beast at the same time.

I guess if I'm not allowed to love Magenta that I have some serious rule breaking to get to.

**A/N- Please let me know what you think, and tell me whether or not I should continue this (or if I should work on Revenge and Revolutions xD). **


End file.
